Active lane guidance systems, also known as lane keep assist (“Lane Keep Assist”) systems, are able to, through the use of stored data, sensed real-time data and computer logic, maintain a vehicle in a traffic lane. While such systems are convenient and practical, they can confuse a driver in cases when the driver initiates a maneuver not expected by the system, as when the driver moves the steering wheel with an intent to exit the lane without first having indicated the intent by engaging the turn indicator switch. When this occurs, the Lane Keep Assist system will attempt to steer the vehicle back into the center of the lane even though the driver intends to depart the lane. This may commonly happen in cases where a freeway or road branches out an additional lane (branch lane) and the branch lane is detected by the vehicle's front camera module. Since the branch lane has just branched out, the likelihood of another vehicle already being in the lane is very low, and a driver may neglect to engage the turn indicator switch. Likewise, several typical freeway exits branch out in similar manners which could also lead to a driver neglecting to engage the turn indicator switch.